


【米耀】cheat

by Greme_Von (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Greme_Von
Summary: 代为备份原作者lof @淮南子 采桑





	【米耀】cheat

“这不是你寻欢作乐的地方，琼斯上校。”冰冷枪支抵上下颚时阿尔弗雷德无辜地眨了眨眼，他意识到此刻自己处境很不妙，哦不，或者可以称之为非常不妙，他又一次被他的老对手抓住了，还是在他把人*之后。

“那我该到哪儿去呢？您心里吗？王少将。”阿尔弗雷德痞惯了，调侃之言脱口而出，而他意识到遭了的时候小腹已经挨了枪托一下，力道之大足以让他面色微变，但这并、阻、止、不、了、他那张嘴，“您这是因爱生恨吗？我亲爱的少将，呕……”

王耀很少会对人这么粗鲁，例如现在，一手捂着阿尔弗雷德嘴一手环着阿尔弗雷德往前拖，面上恼怒显而易见。一路上狱警无不对他们投以注目礼，然而这样的眼神不足以阻挡王耀把阿尔弗雷德拖牢房去暴打一顿的欲望。

哦……这是怎样混乱的一件事啊……

上一次，上一次，分明是阿尔弗雷德深夜独自一人闯入敌军营帐里，被王耀五花大绑了还笑得一脸嚣张。扒衣服是谁先动手的？对，王耀，虽然他后来真的很后悔自己干了这件事，但不否认他看见阿尔弗雷德满眼挑衅时只想给这个混蛋一个教训。

骨节分明的十指缓慢解着上校军服扣子，王耀半跪在人身上微微拧着眉，那一脸严肃的样子，如果不是阿尔弗雷德是被脱衣服那个，他或许会相信王耀在干很正经的事。

无意拂过胸膛的指尖并不安分，或许是王耀过分自信了，以为在自己的营帐里阿尔弗雷德不敢，也不能干些什么；他甚至低头咬了阿尔弗雷德脖颈一口，接着，在他还没反应过来的时候，被五花大绑的阿尔弗雷德就翻身把他钳制在了身下，阿尔弗雷德衣冠不整，阿尔弗雷德笑得张扬，那张扬中带着几分不甚分明的恶意。

他说：“如果少将阁下不介意被部下们看到自己和敌军将领衣衫不整地滚在一张床上的话，那就尽管叫吧。”

阿尔弗雷德够狠，几乎是一句话就点出了王耀的软肋，以王耀的克制保守，确实不可能让部下们看到他这个样子。

“真乖。”阿尔弗雷德在王耀唇角亲了一口，笑得志得意满，他抽松王耀领带在王耀手腕上打了个死结，指尖磨蹭着王耀侧脸，报复性地在那纤弱脖颈上咬了一口；王耀抬腿踹人胯下的举动被阿尔弗雷德止住，他捏了捏王耀那写满了气恼的脸颊，低笑：“把小琼斯踢坏了，你下半身性福怎么办啊。”

“你最好现在就滚。”王耀压低了声调，眼中恼怒更甚，徒劳的挣扎除了让他腕间磨起红痕外，还能让这个活结越来越紧。

吻在唇角的力度可真温柔，不过王耀感受不到阿尔弗雷德丝毫的怜香惜玉之意，他绝对是怕被他咬才没有直接亲在嘴上。

缓慢重复着王耀动作的阿尔弗雷德绝对是在报复他刚刚的行径，解开衣扣的动作轻而缓慢，随手摘下的眼镜被放在了床头柜上，璀蓝色的眸子藏了些笑意，阿尔弗雷德指腹蹭过王耀乳晕，满怀恶意地打着招呼：“晚上好，阁下。”

解开皮扣是个麻烦事，尤其是王耀十分不配合的状况下，那茶褐色的眸子里写满了你敢乱来就宰了你，扭动的腰肢也表达了主人的抗拒；阿尔弗雷德是个流氓，从来都是，他军鞋里佩刀是种习惯，倒没想过有一天能在这种情况下用上。

这一刀划得干脆利落，除了王耀的皮质腰带应声而落，没有再损坏其他物品。东方人的腰于阿尔弗雷德而言纤细得过分，他低下头在那裸露上亲了一口，成功引来身下人的颤栗，白皙面上染了一丝绯色，王耀狠咬了一口唇瓣，底气不足地威胁着：“琼斯，你敢这么做的话，我保证……唔！”

这个吻落得人猝不及防，牙齿磕到牙齿真心疼，也侧面证明了阿尔弗雷德的吻技多磕碜，虽然王耀也没比他好到哪儿去；少了腰带束缚阿尔弗雷德这下可以放肆了，探入衣下的手并不安分，揉弄身下人软腰的力道稍大，抚摸人腿间嫩肉的手愈发放肆。

他听见王耀压抑低喘，他触碰到王耀愈发滚烫的面颊，他的吻落在眉心温柔，身下动作却是截然不同的粗暴；十指相扣时阿尔弗雷德能感受到王耀的用力，王耀不是一个容易求饶或落泪的人，即使是到了此刻，仍咬紧唇瓣不肯发声，错开的眼神似乎是为了躲闪阿尔弗雷德目光追逐。

阿尔弗雷德扯了扯唇角低下头去，一点点舔吻开王耀唇瓣；茶褐色眸子里染了水汽，带着些委屈，被阿尔弗雷德这么一亲，本不明显的委屈刹那间扩大了范围，王耀说得小声，阿尔弗雷德却是听得真切。

“我弄疼你啦？那我轻点。”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，满眼的笑意，他解开王耀手腕上的绳结，握起王耀左手在他手背亲了亲；身下人低低喘息出声，眼角泛红毫无威慑力地瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼。

身下顶弄的力度骤然加大了，速度也随之快了起来，王耀抬手捂住眼，轻声：“慢一点……别……哈……”

狭小的铁床随着两人的晃动吱吱作响，床头被角被人抓得发皱，阿尔弗雷德真是把人操弄狠了才让人失神哭喘出声，索性最后王耀哭哑了嗓子也没能让阿尔弗雷德放过，王耀腰酸背痛地醒来时身后人正抱着他睡得香甜。

王耀脸黑了黑，气沉丹田，一脚把人踹下床去。

“哎哟……谋杀亲夫了……”阿尔弗雷德捂着率先摔地上的屁股低声嚎，王耀扯过被子挡住自己，低呵：“滚！”

“我会再来找你的哦，耀~”阿尔弗雷德连走豆不忘给王耀丢个飞吻，成功又换来一个滚字，他走的也干脆，就这么趁着雾色离开了这里。

至于后面几天的军队加强戒备，全军表示：？？？

王耀一想到这事就来气，重点阿尔弗雷德还在他脖子上留了一串极为明显的吻痕，害得他连续一周只能穿高领或者立领的衣服，更引人注目了！

“你还敢来。”

阿尔弗雷德觉得，眼前的王耀笑得有些狰狞了，他忙举手投降示意自己的无辜，这满眼的天真混着那一汪璀蓝色，还真是让人容易动摇。

可王耀他不是人啊，他是魔鬼。

王耀扣着人手腕轻松用手铐把阿尔弗雷德双手拷上，他抽松阿尔弗雷德腰带折叠手中，就着腰带拍了拍阿尔弗雷德脸，沉声：“上校，我们现在是不是该好好算算账。”

“不不不hero觉得不行！”久违的口癖都给阿尔弗雷德吓出来了，他瞅着王耀满脸的委屈，门口还站了不少狱警在围观他俩，他几乎是刹那间，灵机一动，扬声：“耀你不能这么对我！我们可是身心深入交流过，还水乳交融……唔唔唔！”

“中文不是这么用的。”王耀抬手捂住阿尔弗雷德嘴，满眼都写着你死了，还要故作镇定地对身后目瞪口呆的下属们说：“这里我一个人就够了，你们去做其他事吧。”

后来？后来狱警们只能听见深层监狱不断传来惨嚎，还带着几声谋杀亲夫了的狼嚎；这……这是实锤了？那少将是上面还是下面那个啊？都亲夫了，下面吧……

琼斯上将来赎人来得并不晚，但也够阿尔弗雷德受尽折腾了，见亲爹时他几乎要猛虎落泪了，他眼角还青一片呢，他爹再来迟一些他怕是要变成国宝了。

“后会有期。”这是礼貌用词，站在自家军队首位的王耀敛了神色，给琼斯父子送行。就单站着都那么赏心悦目，不愧是他看中的人。

“再会，小美人~”不敢伸手调戏不代表阿尔弗雷德口头调戏能止住，他见王耀平淡的眸中掀起一丝涟漪又压下，那是，揍阿尔弗雷德的欲望。

不过阿尔弗雷德现在可不怕他，嘚瑟笑笑跟着自家亲爹走了。

阿尔弗雷德指着脸上淤青跟自家爹打小报告王耀这段时间是怎么欺负他，身居高位久矣的琼斯上将望着紧闭的窗假装沉思了一会儿，扬声：“杠他！”

重逢是在不久之后，王耀单枪匹马被阿尔弗雷德带领的一个小队抓了，刚晋升少将军衔的青年正是意气风发，那笑容都较以往灿烂了许多，一手执鞭的模样倒也没那么可怖。

“耀这是，自投罗网啊。”阿尔弗雷德手执短鞭顶端点了点王耀下颚，他在王耀面前来回走了两圈，恶趣味地笑了笑：“我该怎么‘报答’你上个月对我的‘招待’呢？”

唇上已经咬出血来了，铁锈味在两人口腔间弥漫，分不清是王耀的还是阿尔弗雷德的，他咬他一口，他就更用力地报复回来，与其说是接吻不如说是在撕咬。

阿尔弗雷德一腿曲起强行挤进王耀腿间，轻轻磨蹭着王耀腿根，他笑声很轻，挽起王耀一缕发亲吻模样绅士至极；他捏住王耀下颚强行让人张口，手指在人口中肆意搅弄着，他说：“监狱里条件简陋，耀应该不会介意就用这个做润滑的吧。”

这并不是一个疑问句，而是肯定句，如果不是王耀腿也被拷上了，那阿尔弗雷德下面肯定要挨几下了，眼前人的咒骂被手指搅弄破碎，阿尔弗雷德一手温柔抚弄着他的发，低声：“放松些，伤到你我会心疼的。”

这世上还有谁比阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯更谎话连篇吗？王耀想，没有了。

他的反抗被扼杀在摇篮里，阿尔弗雷德准备得很充分，防御堪称完美；衬衫顺着肩头被扯下时，阿尔弗雷德在他肩头亲了一口，那热度比他体温还要高，精致锁骨上印了重重吻痕，扣在肩上的手可真用力，力道大得王耀没忍住拧了拧眉。

身上混蛋肆意揉弄着王耀腰肢，笑欲混杂的眼眸带着些许好奇，似乎是想要在王耀身上每一寸留下属于自己的痕迹。

手指强迫着穴口张合吞咽，阿尔弗雷德模拟着交合力度抽弄着手指，他极为喜欢王耀被他指奸时隐忍又无措的模样；身下人红了脸颊，唇瓣小幅度张合喘息，又强忍着咬唇不吭声。

阿尔弗雷德一手环住王耀腰肢，抱着他在他颊边亲了亲，低声哄诱：“叫出来，耀的声音很好听。”

“滚……滚出去……”这毫无底气的威胁哟，还真是符合王耀口嫌体正直的本质。阿尔弗雷德笑得开心，怜爱地吻了吻王耀额头，将人翻过身去，他喜欢后入的感觉，尤其后入对象是王耀时。王耀的腰纤细得过分，握住的时候就让人很有把他按在身下的欲望，何况王耀从来都不是一个肯屈服的人，哪怕是被人按在身下操弄，也不肯轻易屈居。

这样就很有趣了，王耀总想要努力直起身子，后果就是更把自己送进阿尔弗雷德怀里得到更深的操弄，他压抑的低喘更足以撕碎阿尔弗雷德理智，阿尔弗雷德喜欢征服，无论是哪个方面，而王耀就是他遇到的典型硬茬，严于律己，软硬不吃。

可这样的人，也很有意思不是吗？

阿尔弗雷德扯住王耀的发强迫他偏头看向自己，因着疼痛王耀发出了极轻的呜咽声，阿尔弗雷德望着被自己欺负狠了的人无奈地叹了口气，他更换了姿势托住王耀脑袋，在人脸上亲了亲，“放松，你‘咬’得太紧了，耀。”

王耀面上的红顿时加深了一层，小声咒骂着阿尔弗雷德是个流氓，却听话地放松了身子，他不听话受罪的依旧是他。

“对啊，流氓。”阿尔弗雷德握着王耀的手轻声笑了笑，低头在他指节上亲了亲，哑声：“我们订婚戒指呢？又被你扔哪去了？”

“你刚刚不是亲过了吗……”一说到戒指王耀顿时没底气了，他见阿尔弗雷德三次，阿尔弗雷德的订婚戒指都好好地戴在手上，就他两手空荡荡，还凶，还想趁阿尔弗雷德没法反抗攻了他。

“挂在项链上吗？”知道王耀还随身带着，阿尔弗雷德眼里温柔了不少，他俯身在刚刚亲过的锁骨处又亲了一口，拾起坠到王耀颈后的戒指。

“再逃打你屁股。”阿尔弗雷德小声嘟囔着把人抱进怀里，示意性地拍了拍王耀屁股，惹得人跟炸毛猫似的准备给他一爪子时又趁机顶了进去，王耀被他这一折腾，霎时跌到了床上去，反驳的话也随着阿尔弗雷德顶弄破碎：“你……你敢……呜……别……太深了……”

阿尔弗雷德抬高王耀腿架在肩上，一手蹭着刚刚顺着王耀腿根流下的浊液，大力操弄的同时不顾身下人的哭喘呻吟，手还不安分地抚弄着王耀腿间嫩肉，他不时凑前捏捏粉嫩乳尖，低下头舔吮得乳头颤颤巍巍地立起来还不够。

白浊尽数射进温湿小穴时阿尔弗雷德咬了咬王耀的耳垂，趁着人失神时发问：“耀给我生个宝宝吧~”

事后——

“生宝宝！生宝宝！你生啊！瞧给你能耐的，你给我过来，琼斯。”

“啊，少将今天又被老婆打了吗？”

“被了。”

“你们懂什么，这是爱的交流，是爱！”

“Yes sir!No problem sir!”


End file.
